Enemy Within
by SJBraddock3
Summary: Nothing is what it seems. Read story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Julianna Callaghan?"

"Yes. You can call me Jules Sir."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Agent Collins, I'll be in charge of your first mission. Here." Agent Collins handed her a file. "Your target, Samuel Jacob Braddock."

Jules opened the file and skimmed through its content."Ex-JTF2 soldier. Joined the SRU 6 months ago. His father is General Braddock. He seems like an honorable man."

"He is an honorable man." The agent sighed," but he holds some highly classified codes for nuclear weapons that the Agency needs but he won't cooperate."

Jules nodded."So I need to download all those files from his computer and give them to the Agency. Got it."

"Here's the flash drive," he handed her a necklace with a owl-shaped charm, and upon seeing confusion on her face, explained,"it's disguised. It's really a flash drive."

Jules grinned."Cool."

"Actually, you will bring the codes to me," he added abruptly," I'll hand them over to the agency."

Jules was genuinely confused,"But I was told..."

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"Sorry sir." She stayed quiet.

Agent Collins smiled,"Here's your new identity." He hands her another file."Jules Walkers. 28 years old. Ex RCMP. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"The rest of the details of the mission are in the file. Be sure to completely read it and call me if you have any questions. Your undercover assignment will require for you to be the new recruit on the SRU's Team One. You start next week. Take care." And with that he left the room.

Jules couldn't keep the grin off her face as she drove home. I did it! I got into the agency. She thought to herself. And I've received my first mission, cool! This calls for a celebration! She smiled to herself. At 23, Jules had done extensive physical and mental training to earn a spot on the highly selective agency: the Canadian Security Agency. It was a very secretive organization stationed in Toronto, in the middle of the woods. The organization dealt with anything or anyone that could pose as a threat to Canada, its government, its people and much more.

Jules drove to a bar near her house and went inside to celebrate. She was happy, proud of herself and excited to start her new job. Little did she know; everything is not what it seems.

Authors notes: please tell me what you think. If I receive more than ten reviews, I'll be posting sooner. Hope you enjoyed:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Settle down everyone." Sergeant Greg Parker addressed his team in a calm voice.

Commander Holleran had called Team One to group in the briefing room while they were in the middle of practice drills. So as each member of Team One took a seat, murmurs of confusion and question rose.

"Did we do something wrong, Sarge?" asked Spike.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that, Spike. Let's just be patient and wait for Holleran." Sgt. Parker replied.

As if on cue, the commander walked in. However, he wasn't alone, next to him was an extremely gorgeous young woman. Each of the guy's eyes fell on her; her perfect form was short but slender with beautiful brown hair and eyes. He spoke to the young woman,"This is Team One." He motioned to the team, then identified each team member individually,"This is Sergeant Parker, team leader Ed, Spike, Lew, Wordy, and Sam." He then smiled at Team One. "This is Jules Walkers, she used to be a cop at the RCMP. She will be your new recruit." And without further explanation, he left the room.

"Take a seat," Sgt. Parker pointed to an empty chair. "Welcome to Team One."

Jules smiled, "Thank you."

Ed frowned, "Greg, may I have a word?" He motioned towards the door. Greg nodded as he followed Ed out.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, very wrong," he sighed,"She seems too young and she's just a girl. And I just..."

"You don't think she can handle this job," the older man smiled,"I understand. I'm thinking the same thing. But, why don't we give her a chance, a week, and see what she's capable of? Ok?"

Still looking unsure, Ed nodded. "Fine. Only one week."

FLASHPOINT

"So, Jules...is that a nickname?" Sam asked, grinning at the new addition to the team.

"Nope," she smirked.

"So then can we call you Jewel?" Spike said raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Because these gentlemen feel like it's a law that we all have nicknames on the team," teased Wordy from where he was sitting.

"Really? You ALL have nicknames?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep," Lew smiled. And upon seeing her 'prove it' face he added, "My name's Lewis but these guys call me Lew. And Wordy's name is Kevin, Spike's is Michelangelo and Sam's is Samuel. So you see, we all have nicknames."

Jules didn't look convinced, but in order to carry out her mission she had to win their trust first. So with a smile, she gave in. "Fine. You guys can call me Jewel."

"Who's Jewel?" Asked Sergeant Parker walking in with Ed following.

"Jules's new nickname," quipped Wordy.

"So now she's officially one of us," grinned Lew.

"Ok, ok enough fun and games. Lets go do some drills and see what she's got!" Ed ordered in a firm voice. He watched as all the team members filed out of the briefing room and into the narrow hallway that led them outside. He watched the guys still talking to that new girl. Personally, he didn't like her. Didn't like how she just waltzed in and took his team's attention. Didn't like the fact that she looked to weak and too young to be on the team. And didn't like the bad feeling he felt in his gut about this whole thing. However, not one to share his feelings, he didn't say a thing. Instead, he followed his team and decided to keep an eye out. He had to watch his team's back. Little did he know...he would be right.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I'm really sorry for the looooong wait but life has gotten in the way. I do hope you all are still interested tho! Please read and review for ideas you would like to see happen! Thanks guys:)

"Hey Jules! Wait up!" Sam called from across the parking lot.

Jules stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the handsome blond running towards her. He was indeed extremely good looking, muscular, kind, and funny. And whenever he was around, she felt butterflies all over her stomach. She knew this was wrong, she couldn't be feeling like this. Not for the target.

"Hey," She smiled when he was beside her.

"Hey, so how was your first week? We barely got time to know you, let alone talk since all it's been is drills, calls, work..."

"Yeah I get it," she laughed. "But it was great. I enjoyed it, it's hard but I like challenging, ya know?"

Sam smiled. Her laugh was beautiful. And those eyes... She was indeed the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. "Yeah. So...umm... do you wanna go get a drink? Ya know, relax? It's been a long week."

Jules nodded, "I'd love to."

Sam felt his heart skip a beat, "Come on."

FLASHPOINT

"I had a great time, Sam. Thank you."

Jules smiled as Sam walked her to her front door.

"Me too. You are amazing, awesome and beautiful..." Sam looked into her eyes. He whispered. "I really like you."

"Me too." She said gently, making Sam's face light up.

However, reality hit him.

"But we can't, there are rules. You could lose your job and you just got it but I'd be willing to risk mine but I don't know if..."

He was cut off by her soft lips on his. The kiss was deep and passionate.

She pulled away. And whispered seductively in his ear. "It'll be our little secret."

And just like that Sam fell, hard, straight into the trap.


End file.
